neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
This is the Fight That Never Ends
Season Fourteen Episode Nine Preceded By: Season Fourteen, Episode Eight: Haveo At You! Followed By: Season Fourteen, Episode Ten: Better Late than Never Summary : Ashra traces Haveo's teleport, brandishes The Dark Lantern, and immediately DDoors after him. She makes several saves before she's sure where she is. She finds herself inside the building, surrounded by a darkness the lantern-light only partially mitigates. Haveo is next to her, and a giant glabreezu demon is in the other corner of the room, clicking its crablike claws. The area tries to dispel her buffs; everything Leilah gave her is too powerful, but she loses Animal Affinity. Haveo hits her a couple of times with his greatsword. : Haveo casts Ice Storm at Cicero and Galland. He tries to hit Cicero with Blackened Flames, but Cicero's spell turning throws it back at him. : Nerdin wants to shoot him, but can't reliably shoot through the storm. Reon starts running. Faust runs up to Leilah, who heals both of them. Rostan advances, trying to find Haveo again for a death attack. : The glabreezu advances on Ashra, but can't strike her in the lantern's light. It clicks its pincers at her anyway, and she laughs at it. : Leilah runs in and yells at Ashra for endangering herself and the party by a typically rash act. Cicero casts Fly and flies out of the ice storm, then straight up. He starts to scout around for alternate entrances to the building. : Galland casts a Blast of Bees at Haveo. He may have been trying to cast Prismatic Spray, but we don't know. All we know are bees. : Ashra heals herself and tries to look around, but keeps staring at the pincers clicking in her face. The ice storm fades. : Haveo casts Polar Ray at Galland, then a Magic Missile at Leilah, then another at Galland. He steps away from the bees. : Rostan yells "Love you too, Haveo!" to distract his archenemy. Nerdin casts True Strike and shoots Haveo with an SR-lowering arrow. : Reon casts Curse of Ill Fortune on the glabreezu, but it saves. : Icania and the glabreezu start fighting pincer to axe. Leilah casts Divine Power and joins in. : Meanwhile in the air, Cicero notices the Illumia trying to cautiously fly over. He starts a chain of Dimension Doors towards them. : Ashra uses Ego Whip on the glabreezu, which is dazed for a round as it tries to figure out how it learned Qualith and why it feels so ugly. Ashra tumbles over to help Leilah flank it. : Haveo casts Horrid Wilting on everyone outside, then Sound Blast. Both Reon and Galland fall unconscious. Haveo Magic Missiles Leilah. : Faust casts a Wall of Force to protect the people outside from Haveo. Rostan notices that he's on the Haveo side of the wall and hides. Leilah kills the glabreezu while it is still dazed. : Haveo casts Prismatic Spray. ("THAT'S MY SPELL, BITCH!") He follows up with an Ice Storm and tries to Dimension Door away, but is counterspelled by Ashra. He yells "Hey, these guys might actually be some trouble!" and three Nesferati Infantry come running down the stairs. : Nerdin heals Reon, Reon heals Galland, and Icania heals himself. : Faust was not happy to see his beloved Prismatic Spray misused, and decides to show the enemies how it's supposed to be done. One is sent to the Outlands, one resists insanity, and one takes lightning up the ass. : Rostan cautiously advances into the main room, is dispelled, and swears. : Meanwhile, Cicero watches the Illumia start rising. He casts Fireball on the mountain. The mountain rumbles ... the pressure alone is enough to trigger an enormous avalanche. The Illumia is carried along and smashed into the mountainside. Mission accomplished, Cicero starts Dimension Dooring back while preparing puns. : Galland attacks one of the Nesferati. Haveo tries to counterspell Leilah, but she's prepared as usual. He fireballs the room. Icania walks over to stand in front of people. : Nerdin casts two flame strikes, killing the demons. Only one infantry remains; some of the party start to admire its pluck as it hits Galland. Ashra mutters something about euthanasia. : Faust slides dramatically through Reon's legs and bounces a Magic Missile off of Haveo's shield spell. He swears. : Rostan tries to kill The Pluckiest Nesferati Infantry, but instead restores it to full health. : Leilah runs up, forces her way through the Repulsion, and prepares to stop Haveo from Dimension Dooring away. Galland runs up, tries to follow, bounces off the Repulsion, and runs back to kill the Littlest Nesferati instead. Farewell, little guy. : Ashra tries to cast Disintegrate again, but can't hit Haveo's touch AC. : Haveo attacks Leilah, hitting her twice. He tries to Greater Dispel her again. She hasn't recast it into her ring, but she was preparing to counterspell, so she counters that instead. He hits her with Magic Missile. : Faust realizes no one has looked around since Ashra got distracted by pincers, and decides to check out the room. There is one nice room full of prayer rugs and the monk cage Cicero had seen earlier. : Nerdin tries to cast a Flame Strike; it doesn't go through, and he switches back to his bow. : Leilah moves out of the way so that Nerdin and Faust can each get a shot in. Nerdin misses quite dramatically, and swears. Faust's disintegrate hits, but does little damage. Leilah moves over, lengthens her guisarme, and is about to cast Mass Heal when she notices through Greater Status that Cicero is approaching. She lets him Dimension Door into the room before letting off the Heal. : ... it's not over yet.